This invention relates to a blood loss monitor and is particularly concerned with a monitor adapted for use with a patient who has been subjected to major surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a monitor which will signal profuse blood loss by a patient which has undergone major surgery and leaves the patient vulnerable to undetected blood loss as a result of inadvertent opening of a wound when the patient is asleep or unconscious.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a monitor arranged to give a signal under certain conditions resulting from a measurable blood condition such as the measurement of blood glucose, pH, or a change in a degree of wetness which occurs upon the loss of blood from a patient.
More particularly, the invention contemplates the provision of a monitor giving a warning signal upon the occurrence of any one of several events resulting from a bleeding problem. Thus, the monitor according to the present invention gives a warning signal in the event that a patient is profusely bleeding and not merely occasionally oozing blood as a result of a temporary occurence. The monitor is also arranged to give a signal after intermittent bleeding which may be sufficient to cause a problem or crisis in the patient.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for manual resetting of the monitor at least with relation to the actuation or energization of the warning system following the occurrence of a determination of the degree of bleeding.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the monitor is arranged to give a warning signal when a predetermined pH value or blood glucose and be ascertained.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the monitor is arranged to give a warning signal with the occurrence of two separate events.